Zeus/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Your primary target should be the tail until Zeus is enraged. Shift your attacks to its legs once this happens. You can also target the unbound skirt, which becomes weak to pierce attacks but hardens whenever Zeus is enraged. Fighting Zeus near an elevated plane or activating the Mid-Air Jump Skill will make the battle easier whenever you are using Short Blades. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Try to get into Burst Mode as soon as possible to gain access to your double jump. Once this is achieved, focus your attacks on the head by using double jump followed by an aerial triangle attack. Shift your attacks to the legs once Zeus becomes enraged as they will become very weak to sunder attacks. Alternative targets for sunder attacks is the tail. Fighting Zeus near an elevated plane or activating the Mid-Air Jump Skill will make targeting the head easier. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' The best blade type to use against Zeus. Position yourself properly by backing up a little, then attack the skirt using the Buster Blade's aerial square or Charge Crush multiple times until it's down. Wrong positioning will end up in failure as your attack will incorrectly hit the legs or the arms. Once it's downed, unbound the head using Charge Crush to give your snipers an extra target for shot/laser bullets. You can also attack any other part other than the arms until it gets up. Rinse and repeat this attack process until it dies. When Zeus becomes enraged, shift your attacks to the legs as it will become weak against melee attacks. *''Elemental:' ''Divine elemental weapons are slightly effective against Zeus' head, torso and skirt. *Regardless of the blade type you are using, always position yourself near of under Zeus and lure it to use its melee attacks before attacking with your blade. Zeus' long range attacks are faster and deadlier as compared to its melee attacks so stick close to it at all times if possible. *Melee attacks on a Zeus are only effective when it's downed. To inflict '''Down on Zeus, you need to attack the skirt (using melee crush or bomb/radial bullet attacks) and/or the torso (using shot/laser bullets). *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' The unbound head is the only part where shot/laser bullets are effective and can be easily aimed with HDH. The torso is also weak against shot/laser bullets but it can only be aimed whenever Zeus raises its arms and skirt to use its long duration light pillar attack. Shooting the torso consecutively will inflict Down on Zeus. Once Zeus becomes enraged, the head will become extremely weak to pierce type bullets regardless if it is unbound or not. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' The better gun type to use against Zeus. Your role is to focus your bomb/radial bullets on the skirt to inflict Down on Zeus and make it very susceptible to melee attacks for the entire team. But watch out as the skirt hardens whenever Zeus becomes enraged. *''Elemental:'' Use divine elemental bullets when shooting down an Zeus. *Wait for Zeus to use a melee attack with a long animation before positioning yourself at mid-range and shooting it with your bullets. Never snipe a Zeus at long range as its laser beam attacks will overwhelm you before you can even shoot. *''Rage Indicator:'' A purple light is emitted by its head. *Zeus' speed and aggressiveness will slightly increase. *Skirt will have increased defense against all elemental attributes and melee crush attacks. *Legs and Torso will have decreased defense against all physical blade attributes. *Head will become extremely weak against shot/laser (pierce type) bullets. *''Head:'' The fastest way to unbound this is to use homing pierce bullets such as HDH. Another way is to use the Long Blade's aerial triangle attack. Otherwise, you will have to wait until Zeus is downed and all blade attacks can reach its head. Another way to unbound this part faster is to wait for Zeus to be enraged then shoot its head with shot/laser type bullets with the divine element. *''Skirt:'' The fastest way to unbound this part is to shoot divine bomb/radial bullets on it. Another way is to use Buster Blade's aerial square attack or Charge Crush. This method requires some proper distancing, timing and practice before it can be done. The final way is to wait for Zeus to be downed then attack with this part relentlessly using any kind of blade. *''Abdomen:'' Attack this part while Zeus is downed with any type of blade to unbound it quickly. Otherwise, it will take a number of hits to unbound this part with any blade type if you attack it normally. Sunder attacks work better than pierce and crush. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Zeus by continuously attacking the following parts: **Skirt using melee Buster Blade attacks or divine bomb/radial bullets. **Torso using any kind of bullet (but preferably shot/laser bullets) with the divine element. *When Zeus is downed, the defense attributes of the tail, skirt and legs will significantly decrease. *They usually stagger when their head and torso are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Zeus will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it's using its light pillar attack (tight range with longer duration version). *If you block its pillar attacks once upon its execution, you will be able to enter the pillar attack without taking damage. *Its poison gas attacks will be sealed when inflicted with bind. *Your devour attacks can still reach this Aragami even if it is floating. *Zeus' visual senses are one of the best in the game and is at par with the Zygotes, while its auditory senses are below average as compared to other Aragami. *It has a habit of inflicting several status effects on the player such as Deadly Poison and Fatal Leak; try to dodge its ranged attacks as best as possible. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Notes: *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) attributes for its duration. *When Zeus is downed, the defense attributes of the tail, skirt and legs will significantly decrease (White hit effect). This change is not indicated in the defense table. *Some of the skirt's Enraged attributes will take effect only when the said part is (Unbound) and when Zeus is Enraged. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Flying / Floating Aragami Category:Deusphage Species Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Exclusive Aragami Category:Advanced infomation